All is Silent
by spoodle monkey
Summary: The BAU and their xmas. No one celebrates the same way. Some SLASH! Contains the entire team, Gideon and Rossi included. ReidHotch MorganRossi


Disclaimer: Nope, dont own

A/N- just some christmas cheer for the team. Does include slash, Hotch/Reid and Morgan/Rossi.

* * *

It's Christmas Eve and the team has just gotten back from another tough case. He's about to leave, head home and maybe drown his memories out with a thing of whiskey, when he spots the other agent, sitting at his desk, still typing away. Making a split second decision that he may or may not regret later, he pauses in front of Morgan's desk, quickly flicking off the monitor. The work will be fine, so after a moments glare, Derrick stands, a grin making its way onto his features and follows him out. After all, Rossi thinks, slinging an arm over the younger agents shoulders, no one should spend Christmas alone. And there's no one else he'd rather spend the holiday with, the sentiment being doubled when Derrick suddenly kisses him over coffee the next morning.

Hotch is taking the divorce hard, Reid can tell, so he invites the older agent over to his place for Christmas, invites him to stay the night. Even thought Reid doesn't really celebrate Christmas, he somehow finds himself out Christmas Eve, shopping for paper decorations and little dollar store presents at the drug store near his house with Hotch and even though they get in at midnight and spend the next five hours decorating his small apartment, he thinks its worth it. And when Hotch kisses him under the plastic mistletoe at six in the morning, after staying up all night, he thinks that maybe they can start their own tradition.

This is the time of year that J.J loves the most, she decides as she climbs off the plane at the airport, stretching to get rid of the cramps in her back. The terminal is loud and busy, but she makes her way through it all, snagging a cab in the mad Christmas Eve rush. The ride is slow, but it's more that she's too excited to sit still, making small talk with an elderly woman she had opted to share her cab with. Saying goodbye when they reach her stop, J.J climbs out, making her way up the front walk and smiling at the plastic reindeer on the front lawn, before ringing the front door. Her mother's surprised smile makes the entire trip worthwhile as she is ushered inside to the kitchen, thinking that going home for the holidays was the best gift she could have received.

Emily has never gotten along with her mother, so it comes as a complete surprise when the woman in question shows up unannounced at her apartment, Christmas morning. She can't stay long, she tells Emily as she sweeps into the apartment, dropping a brightly wrapped present on the table. But it means a lot to her, so Emily grabs the present she had hidden in the back of her closet-just in case. Her mother seems surprised to be receiving anything at all, but then just smiles and sets the present aside, saying that perhaps she can stay a little longer.

Garcia sits at the counter of her _new_ favourite coffee shop. The old one is too painful to go to, so she went searching and found this place; brightly coloured, with cheerful music playing and Christmas decorations up for the time of year. She sips her drink, flipping through the book she had brought with her. Normally she preferred computers, but Gideon had suggested it before he left and while she didn't know the man well, she had had the sudden urge to read it. Someone sits next to her suddenly, a large cup of coffee in front of him. She looks up, only to see him reading the same book and it seems too unlikely, that she starts to laugh, as he looks up confused, before joining in. She hadn't thought she was ready to see anyone after the last coffee shop, but maybe she was.

Gideon watches, eyes sparkling as his grandchildren tear open their gifts on Christmas morning, faces lighting up when they discover the Barbie they wanted, or the gameboy. He's suddenly tackled into a hug by them and all he can think of is how lucky he is. He may miss the BAU and the team, but getting his family back, being a part of their lives, he decides that it was worth it.

* * *

**Read and Review please!**


End file.
